On ne choisit pas sa famille
by SarahStrange
Summary: Lors de leur 5e année, une nouvelle fait son apparition à Poudlard. Lyra Malefoy... Pourquoi personne ne savait que Draco avait une sœur jumelle ! "Pour mon père j'avais toujours été un parasite, une source de problèmes qui peut-être avec le temps pourrait s'avérer utile." DM/HG FW/OC


Salut les gens !

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette fiction qui mettra en scène Draco et … sa sœur jumelle, oui oui ! Et vous vous imaginez bien qu'avec deux Malefoy à Poudlard, y'a moyen de s'amuser ! :P L'histoire se déroule juste après la coupe de feu.

Au fil des chapitres, je vous posterai des photos qui vous aideront à imaginer des personnages, des objets, des lieux etc… Les liens sont sur mon profil.

Cette fiction va mériter un Rating T, peut-être M mais j'en doute… Enfin, vous connaissez les Malefoy, on est jamais sûr de rien ^^.

Je le dis une bonne fois pour toutes avant de commencer : Harry Potter appartient à notre déesse à tous, J.K Rowling.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe... (Pitié!)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Accompagne ta lecture : I know – Irma

_ « __Il y a la vie telle qu'elle est et la vie telle qu'elle devrait être. Malheureusement on est obligé de la vivre telle qu'elle est.__ »__ Constantin Costa-Gavras_

Chapitre 1 : Home sweet Home

-Que dois-je faire de la fille maitre ?

-Et bien, cela me parait évidant. Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité.

-Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas la tuer, ce n'est qu'une enfant et c'est ta fille !

-En tout cas, fait disparaitre cette chose de ma vue Dobby, en attendant que je sache quoi en faire !

-Oui maitre, bien maitre…

OoOoOoO

D'imposantes grilles noires surmontées d'un M doré à l'or fin. Me voilà revenue chez moi. Home sweet home… ou pas. Enfin, chez moi me semble une expression inappropriée pour cet endroit. Je dirais plutôt mon enfer personnel, ma prison de luxe, le chenil où la bonne chienne que je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, revenait après 10 mois d'absence…

J'attendais depuis 10 minutes devant ce portail. Certes, je ne pensais pas être reçue par un comité d'accueil, un simple elfe pour m'ouvrir la porte aurait suffi. Bien-sûr, je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais abandonné l'idée de le connaitre.

Je soupirais, 15 minutes et aucun signe de vie de la part de la maison Malefoy. Etais-je indésirable à ce point ? A cette époque de l'année, mon frère ne devait pas avoir fini les cours, il devait encore se trouver dans ce château, Poudlard. En fait, je** savais** qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Comment ? Sûrement ce lien qui nous unit et qui au grand dam de mon père ne peut être brisé même par la distance. Bref, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour entrer. Quant aux elfes de maison, je savais très bien qu'aucun ne viendrait m'ouvrir s'il n'avait pas reçu un ordre de **sa **part. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient loyaux envers mon père, mais ils en avaient peur comme les bons esclaves qu'ils étaient. Car oui, à ce niveau, j'appelle ça de l'esclavage. Quoi que, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre parce que j'ai mal repassé une paire de chaussettes… Le seul elfe que je pouvais considérer comme un ami et qui osait braver l'autorité de son maitre c'était Dobby, ce bon vieux Dobby, mais depuis son départ…

Mais bref, à part faire exploser cette grille, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Aucun _Alohomora _n'en viendrait à bout, je ne le tentai même pas. Je serrai ma baguette entre mes doigts. Ce serait tellement jouissif de voir cette grille de malheur, cette grille qui m'a tenue prisonnière pendant tant d'années voler en éclats ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, à part déclencher l'alarme et avoir tout un tas de bestioles à mes trousses, je n'arriverais sûrement pas à grand-chose. Et puis, tant d'années, faut pas non plus exagérer! A la fin de l'été, ça ne fera _que _32 mois... 2ans et 8 mois ou encore 2 mois tous les ans à tourner en rond comme une idiote dans ce manoir.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas passer la nuit dans les bois!... Mais ne vous méprenez pas surtout ! Je n'avais absolument pas peur de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Je savais que je pouvais affronter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. J'étais née pour ça après tout, je n'étais qu'une arme, un pion sur un échiquier... A cette pensée, mes poings se resserrèrent un peu plus, tellement que j'en aurais presque craint pour ma baguette mais mon visage resta impassible comme d'habitude quand l'une de mes émotions dominait une autre. C'est l'une des choses que j'avais appris en premier, cacher mes émotions était apparemment quelque chose d'essentiel quand je me trouvais en territoire hostile. Et je ne connaissais pas plus hostile que mon doux foyer.

Un hibou portant une lettre passa au dessus de ma tête pour rejoindre la grande demeure en arrière plan. Veinard! Lui allait entrer pour ressortir aussi sec. Alors que moi, une fois rentrée (si j'y arrivais un jour), deux long mois d'ennui et d'isolement (presque) total allaient m'attendre en me narguant.

Puis il me vint une idée… Serait-il possible que cette grille fermée au nez ne soit qu'une épreuve de plus donnée par mon père, cette espèce de masochiste ? Mais dans ce cas là, qu'elle était la solution ? Appeler à l'aide et prouver que je ne pouvais même pas passer la grille fermée d'un manoir ? La passer et prouver que je pourrais très bien le faire dans l'autre sens et me tirer de cet enfer à la première occasion ? Rester là, attendre et prouver que je n'avais pas plus de matière grise qu'un troll ? Merlin ! Même pas entrée et déjà j'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais cette option, bien qu'alléchante, était bannie depuis le début. Plutôt mourir que m'enfuir devant **« l'ennemi »**.

Et puis Zut ! Je choisissais la deuxième option. Au pire, **il **m'attacherait en plus de m'enfermer.

Je pris du recul. La grille devait mesurer à peu près 3 mètre de hauteur, autant dire que je pouvais l'escalader sans le moindre problème. Je devais juste prendre garde au pic qui ornait le dessus de celle-ci. Je balançai ma cape noire destinée à camoufler mon « uniforme » peu commun dans les quartiers sorciers de Londres par dessus la porte, pris de l'élan et ne vérifiai même pas si un charme allait me repousser et m'envoyer valdinguer 5 mètres plus loin. C'est une des choses que j'ai toujours trouvée comique chez les Malefoy. Un sorcier puissant voulant attaquer le manoir ne détecterait aucun charme protégeant celui-ci, penserait que cette magie était bien trop puissante pour lui et repartirait bredouille. Alors qu'en fait, il n'y en avait pas ! De charme. La ruse coule dans les veines de ma famille, ça n'a jamais fait aucun doute.

Je fonçai et me hissai à la force des bras sur les barreaux noirs. Arrivée en haut, je fis un équilibre entre les pics pour atterrir avec l'agilité d'un chat 3 mètres plus bas. Du gâteau ! Maintenant que j'étais à l'intérieur, le plus dur restait à faire. Au loin, la vision de l'immense manoir réussit à m'arracher un frisson car elle fit ressortir mes vieux cauchemars d'enfance.

Je remis ma cape et commençai l'ascension de l'allée menant à la maison. Je sentis la tension monter et l'appréhension me tenailler le ventre. Le vent frais faisait voler mes cheveux et le ciel de ce mois de juillet était bien sombre. Il se passait quelque chose. C'était trop calme, beaucoup trop calme…

De chaque côté, les arbustes étaient parfaitement coupés, comme d'habitude. Les fleurs n'avaient aucun défaut et les paons… toujours des paons quoi. Ce jardin n'avait pas l'air naturel et ça n'était pas ça qui avait changé, non. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas sur les branches des arbres, je n'entendais pas le bruit des poissons dans le lac ou le caquètement des canards. Comme si la nature était en deuil…

Je pressai le pas et arrivai rapidement dans l'immense hall du manoir. Je me souviens avoir été plus qu'étonnée qu'aucun elfe de maison ne me tombe dessus dès mon entrée, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre non plus. D'habitude, l'elfe qui allait me servir de « geôlier » tout l'été déboulait dès que j'avais franchi le seuil de la maison. En entendant des voix s'élevant du salon, je compris que mes parents donnaient une réception ou quelque chose comme ça, les elfes devaient donc être occupés ailleurs et d'après le nombre de voix, les visiteurs étaient nombreux…

Seigneur ! J'avais le droit à l'une des plus grandes montées d'adrénaline de ma vie. Personne ne devait me voir, PERSONNE ! C'était la règle numéro un fixée par le patriarche, Abraxas Malefoy. Si jamais qui que se soit me voyait, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon calme, ce qui relevait presque du miracle car mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans ma poitrine et montai les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois en haut, je tournai à gauche et continuai dans le couloir large d'au moins 5 mètres et décoré de tant de boiseries sombres que ça m'en donnait la chair de poule, en rasant les murs. Je m'arrêtai devant la 7e porte sur la gauche et entrai dans cette pièce, ma chambre, ma cellule, appelez la comme vous voulez, en fermant les yeux. Une fois cette porte fermée, me sachant en sécurité, je respirai un grand coup et ouvris enfin les yeux.

Cette pièce était pareille que dans mon souvenir◘. Des murs en pierre claire, une grande baie vitrée menant sur un balcon, une très grande armoire pleine de vêtements que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de porter, une coiffeuse pleine de produits de beauté qu'à mon grand regret je n'avais presque jamais pu utiliser, une bibliothèque près d'une cheminée où je m'empressais d'allumer un feu et un énorme lit à baldaquin King size. C'était la chambre la plus accueillante de la maison. Vous devez vous dire : moi aussi je veux une prison comme ça ! Et bien venez, à cet instant, j'échangerai ma place avec la votre pour tout l'or du monde.

Oui, rien n'avait changé dans cette pièce, à part peut-être mon reflet dans le miroir recouvrant tout le mur face à mon lit. En fait non, j'étais sur qu'il avait changé. Je me rapprochai doucement de ce miroir et y collai ma main.

Depuis l'année dernière, je devais avoir pris au moins cinq bons centimètres et donc mesurer dans les 1m 77, pour un poids avoisinant les 55-60 kilos. 55-60 kilos de muscle, et pas un gramme de graisse. Grande, élancée, des très grandes jambes et des abdos durs comme l'acier.◘ Un visage parfaitement équilibré, les pommettes hautes, le nez en pointe, les lèvres rouges, le teint très clair (presque blanc), des yeux gris et profonds comme l'abîme ornés par de longs cils et de longs cheveux blonds platine arrivant jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon frère bien que nous soyons, évidemment, de faux jumeaux. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis également le portrait craché de mon _cher_ père. Ce qui m'énervait le plus à l'époque, c'était de reconnaitre que oui, j'étais jolie et c'était grâce à **lui**. J'étais très belle même, selon les codes établis dans le monde actuel. Depuis un an, toute trace d'enfance avait désertée mon visage et mon corps était devenu celui d'une vraie femme, ce qui je dois le dire n'était franchement pas commode pour faire du tir à l'arc.

Cependant, mon visage avait commencé à être marqué par l'inquiétude et j'avais bien eu du mal à rire depuis dix mois. Sourire était devenue chose difficile depuis mes 11 ans, je n'étais plus une enfant depuis le jour où j'avais perdu toute confiance en le monde qui m'entourait, et surtout en mon père. C'était devenu pire l'été dernier quand je compris ce qui se tramait au nez et à la barbe de tous. Le seigneur essayait de revenir, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Soudain, le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu en gravissant l'allée me revint, et je me posai cette question : Pourquoi mes parents organiseraient-ils une fête au beau milieu de la journée, si ce n'était pas pour célébrer quelque chose d'important ? De très important ?  
Non, impossible ! Je devais encore me faire des idées… Avec le temps, je devais être devenue paranoïaque. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec Vol.. Je secouai vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée et me regardai une fois de plus dans le miroir pour jauger ma tenue cette fois.

Mes longs cheveux blonds étaient tissés de perles et de tresses. Quant à mes habits, mon « uniforme », ce haut en cuir dévoilant mon ventre et cette jupe en tissus orange vif parée elle aussi de cuir ◘, j'étais sûre que mon père apprécierait moyennement. Mais bon, en même temps, on n'envoie pas sa fille _chérie _vivre, être éduquée, grandir, dans une tribu guerrière amazone si on ne veut pas qu'elle utilise une demi-vache pour s'habiller.

J'enlevai toutes les «extravagances » de mes cheveux, rangeai soigneusement cette tenue confectionnée par mes soins et enfilai un jean et un maillot noir assez large, qui découvrait mes épaules et qui était orné de la jaquette de l'album «The Dark Side Of The Moon » des Pink Floyd. J'aimais ce haut parce que c'était un cadeau que m'avait fait l'une des seules amies que je n'ai jamais eu. En fait, tous mes vêtements moldus «branchés » venaient de cette sorcière vivant dans la contrée très éloignée de New York, USA. Mais j'aurais l'occasion de vous en reparler plus tard.

A ce moment là, j'aimais surtout ce haut parce qu'il avait de longues manches qui couvraient le tatouage que je m'étais fait en signe de rébellion i mois. Un enchevêtrement de flèches sur le bras **gauche**, _évidemment_. En attendant de trouver un sort qui pourrait le dissimuler ce serait bien suffisant.

Mais bref, vous devez vous dire : « _Mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle nous dit que son père va la défoncer parce qu'elle porte des fringues en cuir et elle ose porter des habits __Moldus__ à la place ! N'importe quoi ! » _Et bien oui j'étais peut-être un peu folle, mais je faisais juste ça pour voir **sa** réaction, voir si j'arrivais à **lui **arracher de la colère, ne serrait-ce que de l'agacement, ou alors rien du tout. Seulement le vide intersidéral de son désintérêt pour moi.

Pour mon père j'avais toujours été un parasite, une source de problème qui peut-être, avec le temps, pourrait s'avérer utile. Ma mère, elle… M'aimait. Oui, je crois qu'elle m'aimait. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serai sûrement morte assassinée à la naissance. Mais elle restait une mère de sang-pur, donc les « ma chérie » et autres niaiseries, très peu pour elle. Enfin ça, c'était quand elle avait le _droit _de me voir. Elle restait la parfaite épouse bien soumise à son mari. Et puis il y avait Draco, mon frère jumeau et, oserai-je le dire, ma raison de vivre. Depuis toute petite, je vivais à travers lui. Les amis, les soirées, les romances, tout ça je n'avais jamais connu, c'est lui qui les vivait. Durant toute l'année, ce qui me donnait la force de me battre, c'était les lettres qu'il m'envoyait. Mon frère avait jamais été la seule personne à qui j'ai dit je t'aime et il me le rendait bien.

Un bruit retentit en bas, des rires ? Depuis quand les « amis » de mon père riaient-ils ? A chaque « soirée » l'ambiance était plutôt morose d'habitude. Enfin, quand il ne se passait pas des choses qui me donnaient envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant. Il devait vraiment s'être passé quelque chose d'important. Ça sentait pas bon tout ça…

Un autre bruit retentit, quelque chose comme des pleurs. Je me retournai vers le miroir et vit quelque chose qui me terrifia. Dobby de l'autre côté de la glace pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je lui avais demandé d'ensorceler ce miroir quand j'avais appris qu'il allait quitter la maison, pour me tenir au courant si quelque chose de capital arrivait. Vraiment, vraiment pas bon…

-Dobby ? Dobby, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Oh ! Mademoiselle, il faut que vous partiez, vite ! Vous êtes en danger ! Le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

-Allons, calme-toi ! Pourquoi devrais-je partir ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

-Ni vous, ni le jeune monsieur Malefoy n'êtes-en sécurité dans ce manoir !

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que vous alliez à Poudlard, plus personne n'est en sécurité, plus personne ! dit-il, hystérique.

-Dobby, que ce passe-t-il par Merlin ! Crai-je.

-C'est lui mademoiselle ! C'est lui ! Il est de retour, il est de retour !

L'image de l'ancien elfe de maison disparu du miroir et le son de talons aiguilles martela le plancher du couloir. J'essayai tant bien que mal de contenir mes émotions et me précipitai sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée en prenant un livre au hasard.

Comme je m'y attendais, on entra dans ma chambre et bien-sûr sans frapper. Je levai calmement la tête alors que j'avais envie de vomir et vis ma mère accompagnée d'un elfe de maison.

Ma mère avait toujours été une personne qui m'avait inspiré du respect. Il en faut du courage pour supporter toutes ces histoires de mangemorts alors qu'elle-même y était réfractaire, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle était loyale et aurait pu tuer pour sa famille, et j'avais hérité ce trait de son caractère. C'était une femme forte, qui acceptait tout sans se plaindre. Et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point elle était malheureuse, Draco à l'autre bout du pays et mon père sans cesse en train de la tromper. Elle avait du l'épouser à cause de ses parents. Un mariage forcé, sans amour, comme presque chaque personne dans les familles de sang-pur, même si on essayait de nous habituer l'un à l'autre et au moins de nous faire devenir ami. C'était le patriarche qui décidait qui on allait épouser, et souvent très peu de temps après notre naissance… Mais ça aussi, je vous en reparlerai plus tard.

-J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage Lyra, dit ma mère d'une toute petite voix.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que son visage était cerné, qu'elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps.

-Très bien mère. Je me suis permis d'entrer, je voulais commencer à étudier le plus tôt possible, mentis-je platement.

-Oui bien-sûr, bien-sûr répondit-elle le regard au loin. Cela fait plusieurs jours que ton père donne des réceptions et j'ai oublié de demander à un elfe de t'ouvrir la grille.

Un silence s'installa mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, elle était ailleurs.

-Mère, oserai-je vous demander si toute cette agitation est due à ce que je crois ? Demandai-je doucement.

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le plonger dans le mien, comme si elle se rendait enfin compte de ma présence.

-Approche-toi de moi s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutai. Elle prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains si froides et si fines et m'examina pendant plusieurs minutes. Ces gestes m'étonnèrent, elle avait rarement l'habitude de me toucher.

-Tu es presque devenue une femme maintenant. Tu as grandi et tu es en âge de te protéger, toi et ton frère… murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Mère…

Soudain, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre sa poitrine. Narcissa Malefoy était en train de me prendre dans ses bras. Si un jour on m'avait dit ça… Elle tremblait, et je réalisai qu'elle étouffait un sanglot. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et cachai mon visage dans son cou. J'avais compris, ce que m'avait dit Dobby était vrai, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre.

-Mère, tout va changer à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je la vois étouffée par ses cheveux.

-Oui, tout ira mieux, tout ira mieux maintenant, c'est fini…

-Pour qui est-ce ça va aller mieux maintenant, mère ?

Elle se décolla un peu de moi pour replonger ses yeux dans les miens. Elle semblait méditer cette question. Et il arriva quelque chose qui me marqua à vie, ma mère éclata en sanglot devant moi.

On était vraiment, vraiment … dans la merde…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, ce premier chapitre ?

Dites moi si ça vous plait ou si je suis carrément à côté de la plaque.

Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas tout compris, mais je vais tout vous expliquer dans le chapitre 2. Vous verrez, les choses deviendront beaucoup plus claires.

En attendant, je mettrai les dates de parution sur mon Twitter : TheSarahStrange.

A la prochaine !


End file.
